


the difference between christianity and greek mythology

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, JUST, debate, nothing bad, talk of religion, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have a debate
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	the difference between christianity and greek mythology

**Author's Note:**

> okay, don't hate. this is just my thoughts, okay. not meant to be offensive/contradictive/telling you you're wrong.  
> :)

"Y'know, I was pretty disappointed to find out Santa wasn't real," Percy says, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table. The seven were hanging out, lounging around the Argo II.

Annabeth coughed up the water she was drinking.

"Percy, that was five years ago,"

"Wait a minute," Jason interrupted, incredulous, "You just realized Santa wasn't real five years ago? That means you were twelve,"

"Well, yeah, but how do we know he's not real when monsters and gods are? And what about the easter bunny,"

Leo slowly sat up, from where he was laying on the couch, "No, no, he's got a point,"

Piper snickered.

"Guys, really?" Annabeth asks in disbelief, "He's not real. And, even if he was, both he and the easter bunny are Christian concepts. Y'know...capital-G God. We live in a world full of Greek gods,"

"How do we know he's not real, though?" Hazel asks, from where she sat on the floor, per Percy's request so he could do her hair.

"She's got a point," he says, now, "I mean- who are we to say that he's not out there. Along with all the other gods and beliefs,"

"We're not," Frank shrugs

"Maybe not, but where's the proof?" Annabeth counters

"You never needed any before you knew about mythology," Percy points out

"No, but I was a lot younger then. How do we know that there isn't some endless void past this galaxy? How do we know that black holes don't take us to other dimensions? We don't,"

"No. Which is exactly why I'm not shooting it down. How do we know Buddhists weren't right? Or Chinese proverbs,"

"Well Chinese proverbs are pretty vague, if you ask me,"

Percy chuckles.

"Because we have the proof right here!" Annabeth exclaims, gesturing to...everything.

"Okay, but what if every time somebody believed in something different or when the following got big enough, a new Parthenon opened up? What if all the religions are real?"

"But that's impossible!" Annabeth says, throwing her hands up in the air, "The world would be full of contradictions and paradoxes,"

"There's be a lack of congruence," Jason agrees

"So? There are all those things when the Romans and Greeks get together, yet we're doing it anyway,"

"Yeah, while trying to kill each other," Piper mutters but is too invested in the conversation to say much else. Leo's watching them like a tennis match.

"But we're figuring it out," Hazel points out

Annabeth shakes her head, adamant. "There's just no way. It isn't possible. There'd be war and famine and killing all the time,"

"And you're telling me there isn't now?" Percy asks, one eyebrow raised.

Annabeth purses her lips, eyebrows drawn together. After a moment she says,

"There is. But, we have ways of solving it. If every religion was the right religion, then we'd be too busy arguing about everything to actually solve anything."

"Well, first off, who says there's a right religion? For all we know, they could all be wrong," Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Percy plowed forward, "and Second off, we solved these problems with rules and laws. Just like how religions establish what they're going to believe,"

"What do you mean every religion could be wrong? Once again, we are living, breathing proof that Greek mythology is real,"

Percy looked at her, "Ah, real. Not right. Just beause it exists in reality, doesn't mean it's morally just or okay,"

"Oh, so now it's a question of morals?"

"Didn't say that. I'm just pointing out the fact of the mater,"

"Okay but, once again," Jason says, "contradictions. Greek mythology has hundreds of gods. Christianity has one. Aetheism has none, cancelling out all aforementioned beliefs. Buddhists believe in spirit. How are all these supposed to coexist together?"

"Who says they were? What if it just happened that way?"

There's a moment of silence before Annabeth comes to a conclusion.

"Agree to disagree?"

Percy grins, finishing Hazel's hair, "This isn't going anywhere if we don't,"

After another moment, Piper clears her throat, "That was-"

"Enlightening?" Frank mutters

"Interesting," Hazel suggests

"Heated," Piper says

"I thought we were just talking about Santa," Leo mutters, eyes wide.


End file.
